New Beginnings
by cedric dursley
Summary: Time can heal all wounds.  Just ask Gregory Goyle, Theodore Nott, Cho Chang, and Dudley Dursley.  These four will find new lives and love in both Toronto and London and find out that their lives can be changed for the better.
1. Chapter 1

**New Beginnings**

by Cedric Dursley

**A/N This is based on the wonderful musings of J K Rowlings and I receive no money from it. **

chapter one

**New Beginnings: Goyle Family**

It was two hours after the final against Voldemort and Goyle was nervous. He just witnessed the defeat of the Dark Lord. During the final battle, he was hiding in a niche, just outside the great hall. He was worried that the powers that would arrest him just for being a death eater. He didn't trust the newly reformed Ministry to give him or any other follower of the Dark Lord and thought he should leave England. First he had to get out of the castle unnoticed. He decided to use a disillusionment charm and sneaked out of the castle without anyone noticing. When he got outside the anti-apparition zone around Hogwarts, he apparated home. His mother, Helen, met him at the door.

"Did we win?" She asked him.

"No, we lost. Father was just arrested and I fear I may be next. Mum, I don't want to go to Azkaban. What can I do?" He stammered with tears welling up in his eyes.

"Just relax. I will help you as much as I can. I have a sister in Canada where you can live for a while. She was disowned from the family when she married a muggle born, but I kept in contact. Your best bet is to disappear into the muggle world there. We were close growing up and even after your father joined the death eaters, we remained in contact. While I contact her, you might pack for a while. Tomorrow I will go to Gringotts and withdraw enough money to buy a airplane ticket to Toronto. I also suggest you stop thinking like a pure blood since that sort of thinking is frowned upon. Your Aunt Julie should help you fit in".

while his Mum hurried off to contact his aunt, Gregory went up to his room to pack. Using a shrinking charm, he packed every piece of clothing he had in his school trunk. He was also looking at all photos of his two best friends, Draco Malfoy, and Vincent Crabbe. As he was packing, he thought about what his mother said about his thoughts about blood status. He decided to give her advice a shot. He thought about the smartest witch of his generation, Hermione Granger, and the _**'Hero of Hogwarts'**_ himself, Harry Potter. They were both much more talented then he ever thought of being and was overcome with emotions. He took all the photos of Draco Malfoy and started tearing them up. He wanted nothing to do with Malfoy ever again. He realized that Malfoy had a low opinion of him and Crabbe and had enough. As he was tearing the photos up he was thinking to himself, "_I will never allow myself to be controlled by anyone ever_ _again. As far as I am concerned, Malfoy can rot in Azkaban for the rest of his life. At least I will never see him again as long __as I am in Canada." _

While Goyle was thinking about changing his life, his mother was busy arranging for his flight to Canada. She had contacted her sister, Julie, who agreed to help her nephew. She was hesitant at first because of reports from England about some of the horrors that had occurred there, but, in the end, she agreed. She had just one request, she wanted Helen to come along to visit and meet her nieces and nephew. Helen Goyle agreed and went to Gringotts to obtain the necessary funds left to her by her parents.

As Helen accessed her vault, she thought about her life up till now. She grew up as a pure blood supremest but not a death eater or a Voldemort supporter even though her husband was one. She was born Helen Lestrange but never got along with her brothers Rabastan and Rodolphus. She also hated her sister in law Bellatrix with a passion and was overjoyed when she heard that Bella was killed.

Unlike her oafish husband, Helen was a financial genius. She learned that women in her family ruled the finances in spite of their husbands. The Lestrange women were strong women who usually ruled the households and Helen was no exemption. When Julie married her husband and was disinherited Helen loaned them the money to move to Canada to start a new life. She was paid back with interest five years later and invested in various companies.

When Helen returned home, she called out,"Gregory, are you ready? We need to get to the airport as soon as possible to catch our flight. Lets go".

"Are you coming as well Mum? I am glad but I thought you were staying here."

"Yes dear, I am. I would like to visit Julie for a while and this is the perfect excuse to go. It will just be for a couple of months while the government resettles. Besides, I need a vacation".

And with that, Gregory Goyle moved to Canada.

**A/N: This is my first work of fan fiction. When you review, please keep that in mind. Sorry that it is short. Longer chapters are in the works. So please be patient. **

Chapter two preview

Theodore Nott was thinking about the final battle. He had made his decision as the younger students were being evacuated from Hogwarts. He would stay and fight even though the rest of his house was leaving. He approached Professor McGonagall and volunteered to stay and fight. She agreed after consulting with several members of The Order of The Phoenix.


	2. Chapter 2

**New Beginnings**

by Cedric Dursley

**A/N See first chapter for the standard disclaimer.**

Chapter two

**New Beginnings: Theodore Nott**

Theodore Nott was sitting at home thinking about the final battle two days ago. He had made a decision to stay and fight while the younger students were being evacuated from Hogwarts, even though the rest of his house was leaving. He approached Professor McGonagall and volunteered to stay and fight. She agreed after consulting with several members of The Order of the Phoenix.

The main reason he fought against the death eaters was that he had a lot of muggle friends which was also the reason he didn't get along with any of his class mates. This fact angered his father and ultimately his estrangement. It didn't help that Theodore refused to take the dark mark over the Christmas holidays.

During the final battle, he had excelled himself by saving Kingsley Shacklebolt's life by killing his father just before the elder Nott was about to send a killing curse at Kingsley. For that action, he was to receive The Order of Merlin first class. He was the fourth Hogwarts student to receive this award along with Harry Potter, Ron Weasley, Hermione Granger, and Nelville Longbottom.

Theodore felt no remorse about killing his father, they had their falling out during his fourth year when Voldemort returned. He told his father in no uncertain terms that he would never become a death eater and his father threatened to throw him out. During his fifth year, he was offered a spot in the inquisitorial squad, but refused. He had a very low opinion of the members including Draco Malfoy. It was also around this time that he realized that Professor Snape was working for the order, but kept it to himself. He did this mainly to protect his professor but also because it goes against what his father believed in.

After his father's arrest he took control of the Nott family vault at Gringotts. He took all of the money out of his father's vault just before the ministry tried to take control and opened another one in his name. He then took the head of the Nott family and disowned his father. When Hogwarts opened for the seventh year, he took a very low profile. Despite that, he secretly helped several students who were in hiding just before the final battle.

Theodore decided to leave England for a few months after he received his award to clear his mind. He had made the arrangements the day after the final battle to visit Toronto and relax and check on some investments that he had made.

Two days later, Theodore attended the first of many funerals, starting with Remus and Nymphadora Tonks-Lupin. He was also scheduled to attend the funerals of Fred Weasley, Colin Cheevey, and other victims of Voldemort. He refused to attend any death eaters funerals on principle. He did, however attend Severus Snape's as a sign of respect. At most of the funerals, he saw _"the golden trio"_ as they were called as well as Ginny Weasley and Neville Longbottom. He was surprised, however, when he saw them at Snape's service. He was more stunned when Potter approached him after the burial.

"Hello Nott. I've seen you at many funerals, mostly of my friends. Now here. I just have one question. Why"?

"Because they fought for a good cause, Potter. And I did kill my death eater father in defense of Minster Shacklebolt. I feel like the only intelligent Slytherin in my year. Potter, I want to add my thanks for ending the threat of Voldemort once and for all." With that, Theodore bowed.

Everyone was stunned at the display of respect that Theodore displayed, Even Ron was speechless, but he took it in stride. He meant every word he said and after all, it was the truth.

The next day, Theodore dressed in his best robes and headed to the Hogwart grounds for the award ceremony. Normally Theodore wouldn't even bother showing up but this day was unique in the fact that he is receiving the rarest honor to the wizarding world, even though he was sharing it with four other students and a former late professor. Ten minutes after he arrived, the newly appointed minister of magic, Kingsley Shacklebolt started his speech.

"Ladies and Gentlemen, today marks a historic first in our world. We are gathered here to honor four fine young wizards and one brave and intelligent young witch who withstood a lot of heartache and pain in order to do what is right. We also honor a man who risked his very life to help take down the darkest wizard in recent times. The first honor goes posthumously

to former headmaster Severus Snape, who took a huge risk spying for the order. He was finally murdered by Tom Riddle formally known as Lord Voldemort during the final battle. I am honored to accept the Order of Merlin first class to Severus Snape".

The applause after was deafening. After it had quieted he continued.

"Next, we have a young who could have taken the low road and followed his fathers footsteps. Instead, he stuck to his principles and defied both Voldemort and his father. And if he hadn't, I would not be here. He saved my life that night by killing his own father. His heroism and valor deserves to be rewarded so I am proud to present the Order Merlin first class to Theodore Nott".

The applause was almost as loud as the one for Snape as Theodore walked to the stage. When it died down, he began.

"Thank you Minister Shacklebolt. What I did that night was not easy but necessary. I acted out of necessity not anger. When I killed my father, I saved the life of our current Minister of magic. Did I know I saved he future of the ministry? no. I just saved a life. I would do it again if one less person died at the hands of a mad man. Do I regret Killing my father? No. He was dead to me ever since my mother died. What I did may have saved many lives both muggle and wizard. I had no other choice but to act. Minster Shacklebolt, esteemed guests, and fellow honorees, I humbly accept this award".

The grounds erupted in applause as Theodore left the stage. After a few moments, Kingsley continued.

"Next is a young man who helped in his own way. A few of his class mates mocked and ridiculed him and thought he was a squilb. His parent are not here today because of a cowardly act by four individuals. I am sure that if Alice and Frank Longbottom knew how brave their son was, they would be as proud of him as his grandmother, Augusta is. He defied the heinous death eaters that overtook this very school. He stood up to Voldemort even as it looked like our '_Chosen One' _was defeated. I now award Neville Longbottom the Order of Merlin first class".

Once again the grounds erupted in thunderous applause as Neville approached the stage set up on the grounds. As the applause subsided, Neville spoke.

"Thank you Minster Shacklebolt. The night of the battle, I fought not only for my parents, but for the future of all our children regardless of so-called blood status. My parents fought Voldemort to provide us a future and that is the reason I fought as well. I only hope that we never have to sacrifice anyone ever again. My Gran is here today to support me and my other friends in this honor. Thank you all".

As Neville left the stage, he noticed a tear in Augusta's eye. After a few moments Kingsley continued.

"Our next honoree is a muggle born witch who is considered the brightest witch in a long time. That is a gross understatement. She may the most intelligent witch since Rowena Ravenclaw herself. She was the second friend that Harry Potter ever made. She has proven her loyalty time and time again. I could go on for hours about her virtues but I think you should hear form her. I proudly award the Order of Merlin first class to Hermione Granger".

The grounds once again erupted in applause as Hermione walked to the stage. When it quieted down, she began.

"Thank you minister for that introduction. What I did the last seven years I did because of my friends Harry and Ron. They were in as much danger as I was but I was in even more because of my blood status. I am a muggle born witch. If I was caught, and I was, I would most likely be dead right now. As it was, when we were caught, I was singled out for torture just because of my blood. We need to change this as well as improve the relationship of non human magical creatures. When I was at Hogwarts, I began a unofficial club to try and free house elves. I now feel this is not enough anymore. We need to foster better relationships with all intelligent non human entities. Humans were not the only ones threatened by Voldemort and the death eaters. Centaurs, house elves, thestrals, hippogryphs, goblins, and even a giant and a werewolf helped defeated the threat of the death eaters. They helped and should be rewarded just the same as the rest of us. Minister Shacklebolt, thank you for this great honor".

The grounds erupted in applause for a full five minutes as Hermione left the stage. Even Theodore joined in and was thinking,'She's right. We have no right to exclude other magical species. I think I will speak to her after I get back from Toronto. I may have some ideals that may help her in her goals'.

Kingsley continued.

"Our next honoree was Harry's first and best friend. Ron Weasley grew up as the youngest son of Arthur and Molly Weasley. He was overshadowed growing up with five older brothers and one younger sister. He overcame this because of his friendship with Harry and Hermione and grew into his own in his very first year. By the beginning of this term, he undertook a quest with his two best friends and found the key to defeating Voldemort. For security reasons I cannot divulge the key, but rest assured, it was vital. And now, I am proud to award the Order of Merlin first class to Mister Ronald Weasley".

As Ron walked up to the stage, he saw the look of pride in his mother's tear stained eyes. He was unaware of the tremendous applause that had erupted on the grounds as he walked up.

"Thank you Minster. Ladies and Gentlemen, I would like to make this short as I am still mourning the loss of my brother Fred. When I first met Harry, I was overwhelmed. Here was the hero that stopped the dark lord at the age of one. As soon as I got to know him, I realized that he was just like everyone else. Hermione did not say this, but Harry was about to go on this mission Professor Dumbledore assigned him alone. We told him we were coming along with him anyway. It was a good ideal because we were able to watch each others back. Thank you for this honor and I love you Hermione".

After Ron left the stage, Kingsley began to introduce Harry Potter.

"Our final honoree really needs no other introduction. He is known by many names, The Boy Who Lived, The Chosen One, and now The Hero of Hogwarts. Those who know him just call him Harry. Ladies and gentlemen, I proudly introduce Harry Potter".

Harry waited ten minutes before he was able to begin his speech. As the applause subsided, he began.

"I thank you minister. Ladies and gentlemen, I am not a hero. What I did was needed to be done. I was the only one who could do it. I was not alone, however. I have something that I never had before. Friends who accept you for who you are and not because some label. I also have a loving family for the first time since I lost my parents. Friends and family are now the most important things in my life. As many of you know, I was unloved until I started Hogwarts. At first, it was overwhelming but I was able to adjust. We fought this war to make this a better world and we must never forget the reasons. We must end this blood status nonsense and treat other magical species with respect. If not, another dark lord will rise up again and it will be our fault. We cannot allow that to happen again. Minister, I proudly accept this award".

As the applause started, Theodore began to think.

_'They are all right. Society needs to change and we need to change as well. This nonsense about blood status is just that. I hope one day, blood status is just a distant memory. I vow right now to do my part to change that'._

The next day, Theo left for Canada.

**A/N: As promised, this chapter is longer then the first one. This is most likely the only one to feature ****Harry, Ron, Hermione, and Neville. This story will feature lesser known people such as Theodore Nott and Gregory Goyle. Please read and review. **


	3. Chapter 3

**New Beginnings**

Chapter three

**New Beginnings: Dudley's Decision **

**A/N: See chapter one for disclaimer.**

Dudley was sitting alone thinking about a once in a lifetime offer. He had a chance to move to Toronto Canada to start a new job. The problem is, in short, is his parents. He was unsure if they would object to his moving halfway across the world just to work. His father offered him a place at Grunnings but Dudley was unsure if he wanted to work there. He wanted to try life on his own. The job in Toronto was more suited to his personality. He had already decided to accept the Toronto job and just had to tell his parents about his decision. He knew this was the hardest thing he had to do in his life. His parents loved him almost too much. When he was younger he loved the attention but now it was overwhelming. To his father, he could do no wrong, and his mother was just too smothering. If he heard her calling him her little' Diddykins' one more time, he would scream. It was time to cut the apron strings.

The next morning, he sat down to breakfast with both parents and told them his plans. "Mum, Dad, I have a job offer and I decided to take it. The thing is it is in Canada and I would have to move there. I will miss you a lot but I need to take this chance, especially after what happened last year".

Just then, Vernon turned a shade a purple that is usually reserved for his cousin, Harry Potter, so before Vernon started his tirade, Dudley cut him off.

"Don't start, Dad. You know Harry saved our lives last year, even though we didn't deserve it. Look, you never have to see him again so just drop it".

Petunia gasped at what her sweet son had said to his father.

"Diddykins, how could you say..."

Dudley cut her off, shouting.

"Mum! What I said to Dad goes double for you! You and dad treated Harry like he was an alien from Mars instead of a child! I know I was just as bad, but at least before he left I tried to make it up to him. If you had even a shred of decency, you and Dad would try to patch things with Harry, but I know better. He save my life two years ago and how dd you repay him? You tried to throw him out! And yes, I did talk to our security people assigned to protect us. I know everything that happened to him when he was at school. I know what he went through. And no, I do not feel sorry for him. I am proud to be his cousin. If I ever get a chance to see him again, I

intend to apologize to him for every wrong I did to him. Now, I will be here for two more weeks to get my affairs in order, and then I am going to Toronto and start my new job and life. When I get settled there, I will call you and give you my address and phone number. I love you but I will not allow any Harry bashing around me any more".

Vernon and Petunia were speechless after Dudley finished. For one second, they both looked like their son was a stranger. Then Petunia broke down crying.

"Vernon, we just lost our son. What do we do now"?

"I don't know. I just don't know".

The next day, Dudley went to his Aunt Marge and visited her for a few days. He told her about his new job in Toronto, he decided not to tell her about the fight he had with his parents. She would find out about it after he left. She was not pleased about him moving out of the country but she understood. She wanted to give him a puppy but he politely declined. The last thing he needed was a pet while he was moving. Overall they had a rather nice visit.

When he returned home, he had a surprise waiting for him. It was a letter from Harry. It read:

**Dudley;**

**I hope Uncle Vernon and Aunt Petunia allow you to receive this letter. I would like to speak to you about the day I left. If you want to talk, just send a quick reply on the back of this letter. I hope to talk to you soon.**

**Harry**

Dudley wrote on the back:

**Harry;**

**I was hoping to talk to you before I left. I have a job waiting for me in Toronto in less then two weeks. We can meet at the park near my house at midnight. I don't think it would be a good ideal not to let my parents know about our meeting. See you then.**

**Dudley**

When Dudley finished writing his reply, the letter it burst into flames and disappeared. Dudley knew Harry would be there. That night, he left his house and walked to the park. Harry was waiting for him.

"Hi Big D. I glad you survived. The day you left, you looked like you wanted to tell me something. Now that the war is over, I think it is safe to talk".

"Harry, I wanted to talk to you ever since the day we were attacked by those things but didn't have the nerve. When they attacked me, I saw all the horrible things my friends and I did to you. What I want to say to you now is I am very sorry. I don't deserve a second chance but I hope you can give me one".

"Big D, I accept your apology. I know how dementor attacks feel. I was attacked by around one hundred of at the end of my third year and was able to repel them. They make you relive your worst nightmares and since I had so many, the effect was multiplied that many times. When they are around me, relive my parents over and over. Can I give you my address so we can keep in touch"?

"Sure you can. As soon as I settle in Toronto, I will send you mine. By the way, just call me Dudley. I outgrew Big D several months ago".

Harry gave Dudley his address and mobile number. As they parted, Harry said to Dudley, "Hope to hear from you soon, Dudley".

When harry left, Dudley suddenly felt very good. He had done the one thing he knew he needed to do. He made up with Harry. Now, if he can convince his parents that they are wrong about their treatment of Harry, all will be fine. But he would a better chance of winning the Irish lottery by himself.

The next few days flew by. Soon, it was time to go to the airport. Vernon and Petunia volunteered to drive him to the airport. As they were waiting for Dudley's flight, Petunia asked Dudley for forgiveness. He told her to talk to Harry first. Vernon just stood there and finely said, "Goodbye son". As he was heading to his flight, he turned around and looked, his parents were leaving. And so, Dudley left England for a new life in Toronto.


	4. Chapter 4

**New Beginnings**

By Cedric Dursley

**Chapter three**

**Cho's Choice**

**A/N See the first chapter for disclaimer**

Cho Chang woke up in the late afternoon after the final battle in the Ravenclaw common room. Professor McGonagall gave all the fighters defending Hogwarts permission to remain at the school for a few days while the ministry began to rebuild itself. Cho decided to remain to help assist in healing the injured. The most severely injured were transferred to St. Mungo's, but there were still people with minor injuries waiting for Madam Pomfrey to heal them. Cho was fairly decent with healing spells and was asked to assist. After a quick breakfast, she went to the infirmary to see if any more help was needed.

"Madam Pomfrey, do you need any assistance today"?

"Not today Miss Chang. Why don't you go and check with Minister Shacklebolt and Professor McGonagall and see if they need help".

Cho walked to the Headmaster's office to check in but Harry, Ron and Hermione were there. So she waited a few moments until they were through and knocked on the door.

"Come in." Professor McGonagall called out. "Miss Chang may I help you"?

"Yes professor. Madam Pomfrey sent me here to see if you needed any help in clearing the school of debris".

"Hello Cho." Harry said. "I would like to thank you for all the help yesterday. We were just talking about having a memorial service later this afternoon before everybody leaves for the funerals the next few days. I have been asked to say a few words then. Will you be there? Cedric will be mentioned and I don't want to cause you any discomfort".

"No Harry. I just need a little more time to get over his murder. Did you get his killer by any chance?"

"As a matter of fact, Tom Riddle took care of that little problem himself. Cho, Ginny and I have decided to give our relationship a second try. I hope you understand. Our one date seemed forced and we were both still hurting over Cedric's death. I hope you understand".

"I am glad to hear that. If anyone deserves happiness it's you two. I think I will stay for the Service and then do a little traveling. I just need to get away for a few years and clear my head. And speaking of couples, was that Ron and Hermione snogging in the main hall a few minutes ago? I hope so".

"Yes. They finally got together during the final battle. I think it's about time. I hope one day, you will find someone who makes you feel important. If anyone deserves that, it's you".

"Thank you Harry. That makes me feel like there is hope in the world. We fought for our very freedom last night and I, for one, am glad we won".

Cho left to help set up for the memorial service on the quiddich pitch as that was the only place with little damage after the fight. While the volunteers cleared away the light debris, Cho helped arrange chairs, transforming some stray boulders into chairs when needed. As the afternoon waned, minster Shacklebolt arrived to deliver the first speech. At that time guests began arriving so Cho took her seat. She found she was sitting next to Theodore Nott. She was surprised to see any Slytherins there.

"Nott' you look terrible. What happened to you"?

"Miss Chang, please don't ask any questions right. I had to kill my father last night to save Minister Shacklebolt. Don't worry, I fought for the side of light not for that half blood murderer. You are safe sitting next to me".

As Cho was about to reply, Kingsley Shacklebolt approached the raised platform to begin the service.

After a sonorous spell, He began.

Ladies and gentlemen, we are gathered here to pay homage to all the fallen defenders of freedom. But before I begin, I have just learned that Severus Snape was found dead in the shrieking shack dead from a snake bite. He died a true hero, not like the coward you may think he was. He was a spy, serving Albus Dumbledore since before Riddle's first fall. Please give the same respect you would any other defender of Hogwarts. Now to continue.

This evening, we are here to remember those who fought Voldemort and lost their lives as a result of that fight. This list goes all the way to the first war we fought when we lost and it is a long one. We will end this service with a list of all those who died fighting Voldemort and his death eaters. Last night, this fight began when Harry Potter, Ron Weasley and Hermione Granger returned to finish a mission Headmaster Dumbledore first began. At this time, I cannot divulge the details about this mission as there was only three people to know about it. All I can say is they were successful in this mission, as /Voldemort was defeated. However every victory comes with a price. And the price here was the death of around fifty people here. These deaths were not in vain as we defeated evil in it's most perverse form. I would like Harry Potter to come up and say a few words about how this was done. Harry, If you will".

Harry came up to the platform and began his speech.

"Hello everyone. I'm not used to speaking to large crowds, but here I go. Voldemort had another name and that was Tom Riddle. I first met him when I was eighteen months old when he killed my parents and tried to kill me. The spell he used backfired and hit him causing him to disappear for eleven years. Then, during my first year, he had possessed one of my professors, Quinenus Quirrell. When died because of my touch Professor Dumbledore told that it was my mother's sacrifice that hurt him. In my second year, Lucius Malfoy hid a diary in Ginny Weasley's cauldron . As she began writing in it, the diary began to possess her. As she was possessed, she began to do the will of Tom Riddle and killed the roosters that were here and open the Chamber of Secrets. All of you know about that, but there is something that do not know. The diary was a horcrux. Now, for those who don;t know what a horcrux is, it is an object hat houses a part of a person's soul. You know what happened during my third. forth and fifth years. During my sixth year, Professor Dumbledore gave me a series of lessons about Tom Riddle. It turned out that the champion of the pure blood movement was in fact, half blooded. His mother was a pure blood witch named Merope Gaunt and his father was a muggle named Tom Riddle. He changed the facts about his parents to hide this fact. Professor Dumbledore found out that Riddle made not one, but seven horcruxes. He had destroyed one, but it nearly cost him his life. In the end we traveled to a hidden cave to retrieve one but found out that that one was a fake. Regulus Black found out about the horcrux and stole it. During what would be my final year at Hogwarts I was searching for the remaining horcruxes. I found the locket that Regulus stole in the possession of Dolores Umbridge and stole it. My best friend Ron, destroyed it and then we down three. After we escaped from Malfoy Manor, I enlisted the help of a goblin named Griphook to steal another one from the vault of Bellatrix Lestrange. It turned out to be the cop of Helga Hufflepuff. There were then two more to find, or so we thought. We knew that one of them was an object of Rowena Ravenclaw, but we did not find it until we got back to Hogwarts. When we returned there, we found out that it was the Ravenclaw Diadem. We found it in a part of the room of requirement. We were followed there by Draco Malfoy, Vincent Crabbe, and Gregory Goyle. We had a brief battle that ended in Crabbe creating fiendfyre and destroying the diadem. That left one. I knew that Riddle's snake, Nagini, was also one. When the first part of the final battle died out, I looked for Riddle and found him at the Shrieking Shack with a dying Snape. After he left, Snape me the final key to defeating Riddle in his memories. It turned out that I was also a horcrux created accidentally when Riddle tried to kill me. The only way to defeat Riddle was for me to sacrifice myself and destroy the bit of soul in me. What happened next surprised even me. I found myself at an ethereal version of King's Crossing Station with Dumbledore waiting for me. He then told me that the piece of soul that was inside me an if I wished, I can return to life. I returned and was assisted by Narcissa Malfoy told Riddle that I was dead. When Neville Longbottom killed Nagini. I knew it was time to act. You all saw what that result was. I hope that explains where I was for most of this year. Now I would like to turn the stage over to Hermione Granger to read a list of those who died in the war against Riddle and his death eaters. Hermione, the stage is yours".

As Hermione walked up to the platform, Cho hoped she could keep her calm. She knew that Cedric's name will be called out. But she knew if harry can get through this, so could she.

"Ladies and gentlemen, I will read aloud a list of those who were killed in this war.

Edger Bones and his family, Dearborn Cardoc, Benjy Fenwick, Marlene Mckinnon, Dorcas Meadows, Gideon and Fabian Prewitt, James and Lily Potter, Regulus Black, Cedric Diggory, Sirius Black, Albus Dumbledore, Ted Tonks, Remus and Nymphadora Tonks-Lupin, Fred Weasley, Broderick Bode, Emminaline Vance, Amelia Bones, Alastor Moody, Charity Burbage, Bathilda Baggshot, Rufus Scrimgeour, Colin Cheevey and a house elf Named Dobby. These names also include Frank and Alice Longbottom because they were tortured by four death eaters into insanity. These names will be included in a monument that will be erected at the Ministry of magic so these people will never be forgotten. I want to thank all of you for coming here to remember the fallen heroes and let us hope we never need to do this ever again".

Wen the service ended Cho noticed there was not a dry eye anywhere. She walked to Hogsmeade and apparated home to begin packing for her extended trip. She decided to wait a few weeks before she left.

And then, when the day arrived for her to leave, she took a cab to the airport and left England for a while.

**A/N I will be starting collage in a couple of weeks so postings may be delayed, But I do intend to not only finish this story, but start a sequel where the children of my caricatures will be attending Hogwarts. About the list of the fallen heroes, if I left anyone out, please excuse me. I did the best job I could. Please read and review. All reviews are welcome, even flames. **


	5. Chapter 5

**New Beginnings**

**by Cedric Dursley**

**Chapter five**

**The Flight**

**A/N See chapter one for disclaimer. Also, I made a slight mistake in numbering the last chapter. It should read Chapter Four.**

When Dudley Boarded the plane, he found he was sitting next to a fairly attractive Chinese woman who was around his own age. He decided to begin a conversion with her.

"Nice day for a flight. My name is Dudley. Please don't laugh at my name. I didn't choose it tat was my parents' fault".

"Hello Dudley. My name is Cho. Please excuse me My boyfriend was killed Three years and I still haven't gotten over it".

"Sorry to hear about that. Did hey ever catch is killer"?

"Yes. And his killer was killed before he could be tried. It is usually hard to talk about Cedric's death with others, but I feel I can talk to you about it. But there are things I cannot talk about just yet. So, why are you flying to Toronto? Are you planning to go to school"?

"No. I had to go into protective custody for most of last year. There were certain people who were after my family then but the whole situation has been resolved. I can't say much more about it right now . I guess we both have things in our past that we have to keep secret".

As Dudley and Cho were starting up a conversion, Theodore was walking to his seat. He noticed Cho talking to what looked a muggle. He decided to carefully say hello to her.

"Hi Cho. Are you flying to Toronto also? I'm flying there to check on some investments that I made a few days ago. I may be there for a couple of months or so. Maybe we can get together before I leave".

"Oh hi Theodore".

"Please just call me Theo. It's a part of my new image I' m trying.".

"Okay Theo. This is Dudley. We ended up sitting next to each other and started talking:.

As Cho introduced Dudley and Theo to each other, they shook hands. Then Theo noticed that his seat was next to Cho. So he sat down and began to talk to both of them.

Dudley then asked, "So Theo you went to school with Cho. What was she like "?

"To be honest, we were not real close in school. But from what I remember, she was real quiet. Just like she is now."

Cho interrupted, "Theo is right about that. I was very quiet when I was in school". As she was explaining to Dudley about Hogwarts without telling him exactly what kind of school it is, Gregory and Helen Goyle boarded. Cho noticed them and asked Theo,"Theo, is that Goyle coming on the plane"?

"I believe it is . Should we see where he is going"?

"No Theo. I don't think so. If he wants to talk to us, he'll come over here. Anyway, what he does is none of our business".

As Cho and Theo were discussing Gregory , he and his mother were quietly talking about what they were going to do in Toronto.

"Now Gregory, When we arrive in Toronto, let me handle everything. I think you should at least for the time being, live as a muggle".

How long will that be Mum? I don't know anything about the muggle world. How can I live a word I know nothing about"?

" Simple. In Canada and the U.S., The magical and muggle are less separated. Your cousins will help you with any problems you may have. In fact, they may even have a way to hide that mark on your arm. We can check when we settle in".

Gregory and Helen found their seat, which was right in back of Theo, Cho, and Dudley. When they sat down, they stopped any talk of magic because there might be muggles nearby.

Besides, the plane was about to take off.

The rest of the flight was uneventful. As everyone made their way off the plane, Dudley and Cho had made their first date.

**A/N I know this is another short chapter, but it got every one in my story to Toronto. Keep in mind, I intend to return everyone to England later on, but for the next few chapters, the bulk of the action will be in Canada and maybe in the U.S. Please Review. I really could use reader input in this story. And for those who have read so far, Thank you. **


	6. Chapter 6

New Beginnings

By Cedric Dursley

Chapter 6

**Settling In**

**A/N I am starting a poll on my profile page. Please respond to it. Also I still am not J K Rowlings and I am making nothing on this story.**

After the plane landed, Theo decided to confront Gregory Goyle and find out why he is in Toronto.

"Goyle! What are you doing here? I figured after your precious dark lord was defeated, some of his followers would try to escape but I never thought you would have the brains to be one of them".

"Nott you traitor, I knew you were a coward, but I never thought you would fight on the side of the half blood Potter. I also heard that you killed your father. Look, Can we put the past aside for right now? All I want is to try to start a new life where nobody knows who I am or what a death eater is. I came here to restart my life. My mum is contacting relatives here that can help me fit in this new world. Please just leave me alone".

"Goyle relax. I know that Kingsley Shacklebolt will not send you to Azkaban just for a youthful error. As far as I know, you are not on any ministry most wanted lists. If you are planning to stay in Toronto for a while, maybe I can supply you with a job. I just bought a bar and I need a bartender. It's in the muggle part of Toronto and caters to a mostly muggle clientele. If you want to take me up on this offer, here is the address".

"Thanks Nott By the way, if I take this job, just call me Greg. I think it will help me fit in better".

"I will, if you call me Theo. I think that sounds better then Nott".

While Theo and Greg were discussing business at the airport, Dudley was finding out that his job offer had fallen through.

"What do you mean there is no job anymore! I thought the job was waiting for me here! What am I supposed to do now? I have nothing".

"Dudley, what happened? I thought you had a job here." Theo asked.

"Theo, the job offer fell through. I'm stranded here with no options. My father was right. I should have gone into business with him. I feel so stupid right now".

"Listen, I have a bar that needs bartenders very bad. I can offer you a job there if you like. And if you need a place to stay, I have a house we can share".

"Thank you Theo. I hope Cho doesn't mind dating a bartender. We are supposed to go out on our first date tomorrow night. I will tell her about my change of plans then. Maybe she won't mind".

"Look Dudley, I'll admit, I didn't know her very well when we were in school, but, I do know she has a heart of gold. After her boyfriend was killed, she was a very sad person. I think you may just the person to help her out of her prolonged funk. Just be careful. I don't think she can take another heartbreak".

Dudley agreed to the job offer and place to stay and they both rented cars to take them to the new place.

As Theo and Dudley were off to see their new home, Helen was telling Greg that their plans were not going according to schedule.

"Greg, I have some bad news. My sister has decided not to have anything to do with either of us, so I'm going back home. Will you be alright? You have an account at the Gringotts here in Toronto. That should hold you until we can make other arrangements. Maybe we can go to the U S or another country. Can you ever forgive me?"

"Mum, it's alright. I have a job offer. A sort of friend offered me a job at his bar here and I think I will accept it. He also offered to let me stay at his place for a while so you don't have to worry. I d forgive you even though there is nothing to forgive. Maybe this is for the best right now. So go back home and try o make the world a better place. And when you go back for Father's trial, give him a hard glare for me. Just let me know if he avoids the dementor's kiss or not. Bye Mum. I hope we can meet again in England".

As Greg was accepting Theo's offer of help, Cho was settling in her new place. She was thinking of her upcoming date with Dudley. This was her first date since the disaster with Harry. She should be over Cedric by now, but she kept thinking that if he had not been killed, they would have married by now. And then she realized something, As she was thinking of Cedric, she was not crying. Maybe she was finally getting over his death. Maybe it was the fact that she was going on a date with Dudley or just the fact that it had been several years since that tragedy, but she started humming for the first time in several years. She called her new employer and found out she started work that following Monday.

Theo and Dudley arrived at his Toronto home and went inside.

"Listen Dudley, I think you need to know something before we settle in. The school that I attended for the last seven years was in Scotland and was called Hogwarts".

Dudley's eyes shot wide open. "Then you are a wizard? Cool. My cousin who lived with us is one too. Maybe you have heard of him. His name is Harry Potter. He saved me from a dementor three years ago and I have been trying to find a way to thank him ever since. So I guess that means that Cho is a witch also. I will let her tell me when she is ready. Listen Theo, it doesn't matter to me who you are. I'd like to think of you as a friend first, if you wold agree".

Theo was very surprised at the news that Dudley was Harry's cousin. But just as he was about to respond Dudley the phone rang.

"Theo, this is Greg. I need to accept your offer of help since my plans fell through. Is the offer to stay with you still open? If so I need your address".

"Sure Greg. Listen, There is another person staying with me but, I still have lots of room. Just come over and maybe we can have a few drinks and get to know each other. Greg, the other person staying is Harry Potter's cousin, Dudley. He knows about me so you may have to tell him about yourself. Don't judge him just because he is a muggle though. He is a very bright person and may even be able to help you. We'll see you then".

As Theo hung he phone up, he told Dudley,"Listen Dudley, I have another friend that will be staying here for a while. He also went to Hogwarts but he came from a family of death eaters. Do you know what a death eater is"?

"Weren't they the followers of '_Moldyshorts' _or whatever his name was? I mean the dark wizard Harry was fighting. Are you sure I am safe with him here? I mean, I know this is your house and you may invite anyone you want".

"Dudley, I trust him a little. He told me he was trying to turn over a new leaf. He was a minor follower of, I like what you called him, _'Moldyshorts'_, I just call him Riddle. That's his real name, Tom Riddle. Greg just wants to restart his life in a new country, so he won't be a problem. He needs some help and has nowhere else to go. I offered to help before I offered you help, so maybe we can all help each other".

As the two of them were talking the doorbell rang. Theo opened and let Greg in. Then Theo introduced Dudley and Greg.

"So Dudley, you are Harry's cousin. Look, wen I was at Hogwarts, I never got along with him or his friends. Yes, I was a death eater, but I was not involved in the final battle. I was stunned at that time by Harry and was unable to fight. Even though then, I would be fighting on the side of the death eaters. Now, maybe not. My best friend was killed when we were fighting Harry and his two best friends just before the final battle started. It was his own stupid fault. He was using an uncontrollable fire spell and was burned to death".

"Greg, until I was fifteen, I didn't get along with harry. In fact, one of my favorite games I played with my friends was what we called 'Harry Hunting'. We would look for Harry and beat him up. Now I'm ashamed of the way I treated him, but then, I was just following my family. But when I was fifteen, Harry and I were attacked by dementors. He didn't have to save me, but he did. So I do owe him'.

"I know about that. Harry and his friends saved me. They would have saved my friend but it was too late. He had already been consumed by the flames. So I also owe Harry. Maybe he isn't such a bad person".

As Dudley and Greg were getting to know each other, Theo brought a bottle of Ogden's Old Firewhisky. As the three young men were slowly getting drunk, Cho had a surprise phone call.

"Hello? Susan what a nice surprise. Your where? Here in Toronto? Well come over. I have a lot to tell you. I have a bottle of the finest elf made wine we can share'.

Susan came over a few minutes later.

"Susan Bones, I haven't seen you since Fred Weasley's funeral. What are you doing in Toronto"?

"Like you, Cho, I needed a break from the madness of all the trials. After my Aunt Amelia was murdered by Voldemort, I needed a change of scenery. So, I used an international portkey and came here. I had heard you moved here for a few years and I needed someone to talk to. So what is this big news"?

"Susan I have a date tomorrow. I met him on the flight here and yes, he is a muggle. No I haven't told him about me yet, but if it works out I will. It's just, I think I am finally getting over Cedric's death. I feel it's time to move on. Dudley is a very nice man. I may have found my future husband".

"Cho, be careful. Dating a muggle may not be worth all the heartbreak if he finds out. When my last muggle boyfriend found out about me, he dropped me at once. You might tell him on your first date just to be certain. It wouldn't hurt".

"Alright Susan, I will tell him. You always give good dating advice. I just wished I had listened when you advised me not to date Harry, so soon after Cedric's death. Then all the problems we had would not have occurred".

**A/N Yes I do plan on Theo and Susan getting in the next Chapter. Also, I will be introducing Greg's future wife then. She will be a Canadian Muggle born witch. I just need to figure out her name and where she went to school. She will not be a former Hogwarts student though.**


	7. Chapter 7

**New Beginnings**

**by Cedric Dursley**

**Chapter 7**

**Cupid Strikes Three times**

**A/N : This story is mine. The inspiration is Jo's.**

The next morning, Theo, Dudley, and Greg went down to the bar he bought to have a look around and think of a name for it. Dudley and Greg each had enough cash to buy a third of the bar so the three of them were not only roommates but business partners. Dudley Knew enough how to run a business as his Vernon taught him. He also planned to help Greg after he settled in the muggle community. Dudley was helping Greg in that endeavor. The three of them were discussing what to name the bar. Dudley wanted to call it Privet Place, after the street he grew up on. Greg wanted to call it The steaming Cauldron, and Theo wasn't sure what to call it. The three of them finally settled on the name, The Three Mates.

Dudley left as he had personal business, so Theo and Greg were alone. Greg decided to go to lunch alone so that just left Theo. As he was sitting in front of the bar talking on his cell phone, Susan walked up.

Nott, Why are you in Toronto? This is the last place I would expect to find you. I figured you would be in New York or LA. Thank you for saving Minister Shacklebolt's life. You deserved your Order of Merlin award".

"Miss Bones, this is a pleasant surprise indeed. I have always had a crush on you when we were at Hogwarts. Maybe you can come here tonight for the opening of my new bar. My partners and I have finally settled on a name. We decided to call it The Three Mates as there are three of us who own it".

"I'd be honored to attend. Can we call this our first date? If so, you may call me Susan".

" Alright Susan, It is, and please call me Theo. Um Susan, just to let you know, this bar is magic free. So please either leave your wand at home or keep it well hidden. I'm not being ugly or hiding the fact we are both magical, it's just we plan to cater mostly to muggles. I hope you are not offended by my last statement".

"Not at all, Theo. It might be fun to act the muggle way, especially after the year we just had. I haven't done much magic after the final battle anyway, so this will be no big deal".

"So, I'll see you around seven then".

"seven. That will give me enough time to get ready for our date".

As Theo and Susan were planning their date, Dudley had called Cho on his phone.

"Cho, there is a slight change in our date. I have to work tonight so we can meet at this new bar called The Three Mates. I just bought a third of it so drink prices will not be a problem".

"Dudley, is there any way for us to meet this afternoon? I have something to tell you and I don't know how you will take this news. No I am not pregnant, it's just something I need to tell you". Starbucks at two this afternoon will be fine. See you then".

As Dudley and Cho were making plans to meet, Greg was at the nearby mall shopping. This was his first real experience in the muggle world and he was nervous. "_What if I make a mistake here. I've never done this before. I don't want to make a fool of myself"._

While he was thinking, he accidentally bumped into a very good looking blond lady around his own age.

"Excuse me. I didn't mean to bump into you. My mind was wandering and I wasn't paying attention. Can I make it up to you? I happen to be a co-owner of s bar that just opened up called The Three Mates. I would really like to see you there. My name is Greg Goyle. And you are..."

"My name is Minnie Prewett. I just finished school here in Toronto. It is a special school for a select few. I can't go into details about it. Let's just see how our date goes".

"That's funny. I went to a special school in Scotland. My school was a boarding school for gifted people as well. Like you, I can't go into detail about it"

"Did you say Scotland? I've heard about one there called Hogwarts. Oops, I shouldn't have mentioned that. It might reveal too much about me".

"Minnie, we have more in common then you think. You must be a witch since only witches and wizards know about Hogwarts. Don't worry, I am a wizard. I know all about magic and spells".

"I also noticed the mark on your arm. Is that a cursed mark? If it is, I know a shaman nearby who can seal it. He will do it for a small price, though. It depends on whether or not the wizard is alive or not".

"How did you know about my mark? I have done everything I know to disguise it. May I have directions to this shaman"?

" Only on one condition, you allow me to be your date to your grand opening. As to how I know, I am a seer. I can see the future. But this ability is very limited. I can only see the immediate future and only with someone I have met. That's how I knew you repented your actions. I saw you tell me about your mistakes while you were at Hogwarts.

While Greg was making his date for the grand opening, Cho was meeting Dudley at Starbucks.

"Dudley, the reason I wanted to talk to you was I went to a special school in Scotland. This school was called..."

Dudley interrupted,"Hogwarts? I know all about that school. My cousin attended there for the last six years. I also know about Tom Riddle also known as Voldemort, or as I call him, Moldyshorts. My cousin is Harry Potter. My business partners are wizards as well. They told me everything last night. It doesn't matter, I owe Harry my very sanity as he saved me from a dementor in his fifth year. Cho, I like you for who you are, not because you have this gift of magic. My parents mistreated Harry just for he was, and I now think it was pure jealousy. I have no problem dating a witch. In fact, I was hoping to marry one some day".

Cho was indeed surprised by this revelation from Dudley. She was quiet for a moment, and then said,"Dudley, I dated Harry in our fifth year. It was just one date, but it went horribly wrong. My boyfriend was killed by a death eater at the end of my fifth year at Hogwarts, And I am just now getting over that loss. And yes, we are still on for tonight. Give me a couple of hours to get ready and I will meet you at your bar at seven".

As Dudley and Cho where talking about their future, Greg was doing something about his. He went to the address Minnie had given him. He knocked on the door and the tallest man he had seen since Hagrid appeared at the door.

"Come in Gregory." He exclaimed. "Do not be afraid of me. My name is Hawthorn and I am half sasquatch. How did I know you were coming you may ask. It's simple. Minnie called and told me your story. Yes, I knew about Voldemort. After all, I did go to Hogwarts as an exchange student tears ago. This was during the first war, and I left there before James and Lily Potter where murdered".

Greg was surprised to say the least. This revelation was most surprising. However, he entered the house and sat down. Hawthorn continued, "Normally I would not bother with a death eater, but, you are a unique case. You became one reluctantly, mostly out of pressure from both your father and your friends. For this reason and because you received your mark when you were still a minor, I will help you. The potion I need to seal your mark is brewing right now. It will take three days to complete and I know you want this as soon as possible. However, I have a temporary salve that will do the same job. Take this and rub it on you mark. The mark will disappear for a day. You should have enough until the potion is ready".

"Thank you Hawthorn. I owe you my very life".

**A/N: Sorry it took so long for me to update. I just started my on-line collage courses but, I am trying to keep up with this story. I have also edited chapter six so you may want to read it again. I will update as soon as I can.**


	8. Chapter 8

**New Beginnings**

**Chapter 8**

Boy's Day Out

**A/N This is not a work of J.K. Rowlings. All the caricatures except Minnie Prewitt involved are her property not mine.**

After Greg left Hawthorn's home, he went back to the home he shared with Theo and Dudley. He went to his sparsely decorated room and rolled up his sleeve. He then tried the salve on his mark. At first his arm felt like someone cast the fiendfyre curse on the mark, but the pain just as quickly eased up. He then looked at his arm and saw the mark had disappeared. For the first time in his life, he felt like his own person.

Greg then went back out to buy a semi-formal suit for the grand opening and to get a haircut. He decided to forgo formal robes since this was an opening in the muggle community and he knew he had to try to fit in. As he was getting ready to leave Dudley came in.

"What's up Greg?"

"Nothing Dudley. I'm just about to do some clothes shopping and get a haircut. I'm a little nervous about this because this will be my first time out it your world."

"Well Greg, maybe I can come with you and help. I do know a little about shopping in the non-magical world after all. It's just a thought."

"Thanks a lot Dudley. That would be a wonderful ideal. You can help me and later on, I find a way to pay you back."

As they were heading out to the nearby shopping center to do their shopping, Greg had an idea.

"Hey Dudley, while we are out, maybe we can visit the local version of Diagon Alley so I can buy a new wand. That way, we both can see each other's world. What do you think?"

"Not a bad idea Greg. Particularity if it works out with Cho. That way, I'll get used to your world. After all, I am going into business with two wizards and am about to go on my first date with a witch."

As they were leaving, Dudley thought to himself, "_If Mum and Dad knew what I was doing here in Vancouver,they would haul me back to Privet Drive so fast it would make even my head spin. If I had even a sleight chance with Cho, we need to keep her true nature a secret for as long as possible." _

_Just as the two of them were leaving to shop, Theo was coming in._

"_Going shopping shopping guys? Could I join you? I need to buy a few things for our grand opening tonight. Not to mention our triple dates. I would like to impress Susan tonight and I feel the two of you are thinking the same thing. Am I right?"_

"_You are." Answered Greg. "I also invited Dudley to go with me to Salem Street to buy a new wand for me. He really wants to know our world and since he is our partner, I think it is a good idea. Also, since he is going out with Cho, He can learn our ways even though he cannot use magic."_

_Dudley decided to add his two cents in and answered, "I agree with Greg. I want to know as much of your world as I can. Besides, if things get serious with Cho, it would be a good plan to get used to magic." _

_Theo nodded. "Not a bad thought guys. I have to warn you though Dudley. If we ever return to England, you may have to register with the ministry as a muggle of interest. This is a new program that Minister began as we were leaving. He is trying to update our world and bring us up to date with the muggle world. I happen to agree that this is a good idea. I think that we may need to make a separate stop in Salem Street and visit a certain shop. We might be able to get a charmed object that will allow you to see our world. Now, you will not be able to use magic, but, you will be able to see magic places like Diagon Alley, ST. Mungo's, the Ministry of Magic, and even Hogwarts. This charm will also be registered with the ministry just to be safe."_

_Greg was in shock by what Theo just said. "Theo, how do you know about all this? We just came to Vancouver two days ago and this all news to me."_

"_Greg, I have been in contact with Minister Shacklebolt ever since we landed. Not to spy on you or anybody, but just to keep a contact with the ministry. By the way Greg, you are not wanted as an escaped death eater. The reason for this is, Minister Shacklebolt decided not to prosecute anyone who was under seventeen at the time of their marking. This also saved Draco Malfoy as he took the mark when he was underage. All other death eaters are being tried in response to their crimes and not because of their beliefs. Delores Umbridge already had her trial and was sentenced to life at Azkaban. Lucius Malfoy is due to have his trial today and may receive a reduced sentence. He may even get probation because of his treatment last year. Severus Snape was absolved of any crimes because of he was a spy for Dumbledore. Let's go. We still need to get ready for tonight. After all, we not only have an opening to attend, but also dates."_

_Greg and Dudley nodded. So the three of them left to shop and get ready for the night. They first went and all three got haircuts at a salon. They then went and bought nice suits at a nearby shopping. Then it was time to visit Salem Street. Theo knew where the entrance was so he led them to What looked like an abandoned warehouse. Theo and Greg had to guide Dudley through the entrance. When they entered, the sight was unbelievable. It looked modern unlike Diagon Alley. Still, there were stalls on the sidewalks that sold various potion items like dragon's blood and internal organs and unicorn horns and things like that. They then separated. Theo took Dudley to Lucky Charms and Trinkets and Dudley came out with his first ear piercing. The earring had a charm that allowed Dudley to see the magic world for the first time in his life. Theo then mentioned to Dudley that there was a zoo that was all magical. Dudley decided to invite Cho if their date went smooth. He was curious to see all the magic creatures he could. He was also registered with the Canadian Ministry of Magic as a muggle member of the ministry. This was a requirement to purchase the enchanted earring. Dudley was very happy that day._

_While Dudley and Theo did their shopping, Greg entered Merlin's Wands and Accessories to buy his second wand. When he entered, he noticed there was a great difference between this store and Ollivander's shop. The store was not only clean, but it was lit by electric lights. This puzzled him until the owner came out. It was Minnie. _

"_Greg, I was wondering when you were coming. Did you need a wand? I have quite a selection. Don't worry. I can find you a match that is most likely better then the one you first had. Shall we begin?"_

_Greg nodded. As he was fitted with his new wand, he noticed Minnie had a very nice smell. He finally received his wand. It was Maple with a core of jackalope heartstring. Minnie told him that this was a good wand for transfiguration. He then paid her ten Canadian dollars for the wand and she threw in a dragon leather wand holder for free. _

"_Will I still you tonight Minnie?" He asked her._

"_Of course you will. We do have a date tonight." She replied._

_As Greg left, she blew him a kiss._

"_See you tonight Greg." She called out to him as he left._

_Gregory Goyle just smiled._


End file.
